


Ice Cream

by captain_sassy_socks



Series: April Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: Sam + Jack + Ice Cream
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: April Drabble Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685236
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> I challenge myself to post one drabble each day during April. Some have already been posted on Tumblr and will show up here along the way.
> 
> Let's get started.

He hands her one cone. 

She decides to have some fun and tease him. An experiment of sorts. She’s a scientist, after all. 

The flat of her tongue travels from the waffle base upward. Arriving at the creamy tip, her  moist lips engulf the delicious treat seductively. A rich moan vibrates through her. 

Yummy.

From  the corner of her eyes, she  observes him and has to stifle a laugh.

His cone  tilts dangerously to the side, and a few droplets trickle down his wrist. Captivated by the scene in front of him, he doesn’t notice the mess.

She winks.

Gotcha!


End file.
